Magnetic resonance tomography units are imaging devices that for mapping an examination object, orient nuclear spins of the examination object using a strong external magnetic field and excite the nuclear spins to precession around the orientation by way of a magnetic alternating field. The precession or return of the spins from the excited state into a state with lower energy generates a magnetic alternating field, also called a magnetic resonance signal, as a response, that is received by antennae.
With the aid of magnetic gradient fields, a spatial encoding is impressed on the signals, that subsequently provides allocation of the received signal to a volume element. The received signal is evaluated and a three-dimensional imaging representation of the examination object supplied.
The presentation that is generated gives a spatial density distribution of the spins.
Examinations using magnetic resonance tomography units may be automated by configuration files that describe and control the sequences of the individual components of the magnetic resonance tomography unit during the examination. There are different options variants of the hardware (e.g., different number of receiving and transmitting channels or different local coils) and different software modules even in identical magnetic resonance tomography units from the same manufacturer.
For reasons of cost efficiency, magnetic resonance tomography units may be optimally used to capacity by examinations and not by the preparation and inputting of configurations and examination procedures. The configuration files are therefore compiled on configuration devices (e.g., computers or workstations) using specific software. Due to the different hardware and software options, the situation repeatedly occurs where a configuration file then cannot be executed when played in a magnetic resonance tomography unit owing to the different options variants, and requires expensive system time for adjustment or conversion.